


The Twilight 25 - Round 7

by RamblingWriter



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Random - Freeform, Twilight 25 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWriter/pseuds/RamblingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to LJ Summers and emergencybeta dot com</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Fools Rush In Where Angels Fear to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LJ Summers and emergencybeta dot com

He left a string of broken hearts lining the streets of Seattle. From East Lake, to Columbia, to Capitol Hill, girls lay crying in their bedrooms or bathrooms, blaming themselves for being too trusting and for falling too quickly in love. But love him they did, and some would never love another.

Bella was young and not from the city. Her brown eyes were clear, and her heart was wide open. He was nothing but friendly so when he offered her shelter or a ride home from class, she smiled and said, "Okay."

That was the beginning of the end.


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LJ Summers and emergencybeta.com

"You! I'll have a tall mocha, skim milk, no cream. And bring it back before it gets cold this time."

"Yes, sir."

"And a turkey on rye from the shop on Fifth. Have them make it fresh. Last time, it was stale."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"No, that is all. But don't forget to take the contracts to Rosalie down in SoHo. I'd rather not have to see her again this week. The woman is a bitch, and she drives me insane."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't take that tone with me, missy."

"Sorry, sir."

_One day all this will pay off._


	3. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LJ Summers and emergencybeta.com

That man.

I can't believe I'm carrying his baby. How could I have let things get this far without knowing such a fundamental thing about him? How could I think he was perfect?

My child will have an older brother. I don't even know his name.

This knowledge of Royce's first marriage and family has changed things. My baby feels more alien than ever. The ring pulses on my finger. I want to run and never look back, but this innocent person growing inside me changes everything.

I owe Royce nothing, but my baby deserves the best I can provide.


	4. Do As I Say, Not As I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LJ Summers and emergencybeta.com (I swear she's not the only beta over there...)

Jasper Whitlock was a lonely man. He never stayed in one place for long, earning his living by lecturing youngsters about the evils of drugs. He was a walking example; his lowest point in life was when he sold his daughter's medicine to buy a thin line of cocaine. Everything that came after that was footnotes.

He watched a short, spiky-haired girl fiddle with her makeup compact. She was at least half his age. She dabbed her pinky at the contents and, as she stuck it in her mouth to suck, she caught his eye, smiling.

He couldn't say no.


	5. Youth is Wasted on the Young

"How many times have you graduated high school?"

"About fifteen times, give or take."

"Why so many times?"

"Well, people become suspicious if we tell them we're homeschooled. Besides, I enjoy learning new things."

"But you must be repeating everything, right?"

"You'd be surprised if you knew how many different theories are being taught in schools. And one teacher emphasizes French culture while another sticks to the grammar. There are different languages, and different books, and coming across teachers that actually enjoy what they do is a rare gem."

"It's still high school. It's boring."

"You'll see when you're older."


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

You just had to know. You knew it was dangerous, so why did you even ask? You had to go snooping around something that wasn't your business.

Now I have to kill you.

I told you if you wouldn't back away, it would go this way. I told you my profession wasn't safe, and that my bosses were ruthless. But you stupidly thought it wouldn't apply to you. That perhaps I would step in and protect you.

I told you I had no choice. They will kill my family if I don't do as they say.

I can't lose Nessie.


	7. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

"What do you mean, you can't see it?" Edward asked, exasperated.

"It's not that I _can't_  but more that I _won't_. You know I've been practicing. You don't need to know everything. Ignorance will be good for you."

He stared at Alice, trying to bore into her mind to see what she was hiding.

"Please. I need to know if Bella will be okay." He hoped mentioning Bella would trigger a vision but was disappointed to see nothing.

"How about trust, Edward. Try practicing that."

"I  _do_  trust her—"

"Sorry. It's out of my sight and out of your mind."


	8. Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd

"Have you ever fantasized about having a threesome?" Bella asks, twirling a lock of her hair like she's trying to play innocent.

"Nah, it kinda seems like a lot of work."

"Really? But you're a guy; I thought all guys wanted that."

Her hand moves from her hair and trails down her bare chest.

"Yeah, all those boobs needing attention... I wouldn't know where to begin."

"What about two dudes, one girl?" She smirks as her hand disappears from view. I wish I could reach through the screen and touch her.

I groan. "No, that would definitely be too crowded."


	9. 'Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost Than Never to Have Loved at All.

She was the moon and the stars, yet her sparkle faded fast.  
She was the sun, but the warmth made me shiver in the cold.  
She was mine, and I was hers, and we were perfect.

I am no one without her.  
I am cold, and dark, and jaded.  
I am dying inside, withering, crumbling down.

She is a ray of light. A glimmering hope in the darkness.  
She is my anchor and holds my hand as my tears dry.  
She is my friend, my base, my new reality.

I love her, but I will never fall in love again.


	10. Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You

"That bitch is back."

"What bitch?"

"You know, the one that's incredibly rude and tips only like two percent."

"Oh, right. Madame Denali. She is the one who thinks she's descended from French royalty. What did she order?"

"The lobster and the souffle. And some other fancy stuff."

"We should spit in her food. Give her what she's paying for."

"Ew, that's gross and mean."

"Yeah, but so is she."

"Can you imagine if someone did that to your food?"

"Yes, and that's why I try to tip well. Or go to new places where the staff doesn't know me."


	11. Ignorance is Bliss

As she submerged herself into the bathtub, her cares and worries melted away into the scorching water. The remnants of the bath salts scrubbed her skin before finally dissolving. It soothed her, body and soul.

Outside, her husband was texting the new office aide with lewd suggestions about what tomorrow might bring. Outside, her three-year-old was drawing rainbows on the ivory walls, without even a glance from his father. She was well aware.

In the bath, it didn't matter. In the bath, she envisioned a life with a man with auburn hair and green eyes. The one that got away.


	12. When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade

"My ass is huge."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. It could have its own zip-code."

"Did you know that J-Lo insured her ass because it was her trademark?"

"Are you saying my ass is as big as J-Lo's?"

"No, I'm saying that money can be made from big asses."

"And who has ever done that?"

"J-Lo, Beyonce, Nicki Minaj, Kim Kardashian, Rosalie Hale..."

"I don't belong with any of those women. Besides, it's their talents that pay off."

"Kim Kardashian? Talent?"

"So you're saying I should start my own reality TV show?"

"Or release a sex-tape. I could help..."


	13. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

"Why do you hate dogs so much?"

"Because one bit me and I broke my hand fighting it off."

"And yet you keep torturing yourself, hoping that Edward will return."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"He didn't hurt me."

"Oh really? It didn't hurt when he up and left without even saying goodbye? Or when he tried to make you believe he didn't care?"

"He didn't physically hurt me."

"No. He only broke your heart. And yet you welcome him back with open arms when he comes begging, but you won't go near an innocent dog because you were bitten. Once."


	14. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

The clock stops at ten, sharp.

She counts the beats although there are none.

She stares. It won't budge.

She checks her watch.

Ten. And again, and again.

Darling, she thinks, you must be on your way.

But the time won't pass.

Her heart beats faster and louder, bursting in her chest.

He is late.

He is fine, she tells herself. He's never been on time.

That's how we met; that's why he's mine.

At five past ten, there's a rustling at the door.

It opens and he's here.

"Oh Rose," he says smiling, "how good of you to wait."


	15. Fight Fire With Fire

"I know she's been awful to me, but I don't have it in me to fight back." Bella's shoulders sagged in defeat.

Alice stood up straight. "You can't let her win. You have to give as good as you get. Lauren will never leave you alone if you don't. You'll be an easy target."

Bella sighed. "I can't. What am I supposed to do, anyway? Write her phone number in the guys bathroom?"

"That's too simple. Put fish under the seat of her car. Put menopause medicine in her protein shakes. Go all Mean Girls on her. She deserves it."


	16. Practice Makes Perfect

Do one more rep.

Fingers are lithe on the strings, calloused after years of playing.

Another note, another harmony, the G is flat, the C is sharp.

Start again.

The bow slips over the bridge and a shrill tone cuts the air.

Again.

The D string needs to be tuned.

Twisting the peg and plucking the string, the clear timbre rises and falls as the tone is adjusted to the other strings.

Start from the beginning.

Start slowly and mind the bowing. Let it flow together and breathe with the tempo.

Picking up speed, the fingers move to instinct.

Perfecto.


	17. The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side

"You've got it made, married to a millionaire." Jessica sips her merlot. "I would give anything to not have to go to work on Monday."

"I like to work." Bella pours herself another glass. "I don't know what to do with myself."

Rose reaches for a crumpet. "You could get a hobby. Or start a family. At least you have a working womb."

"I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm only twenty-four." Bella squirms. "I want to travel more."

Alice frowns. "I want to settle down, but the foundation is sending me to Mexico for two months this summer."


	18. A Chain is Only As Strong As Its Weakest Link

"I'm afraid his heart's failing."

Bella's world came tumbling down when she heard those words. She had known the time would come when she would have to say goodbye to her father for good, but it had came too soon. Especially since she knew she had forever ahead of her.

Charlie was eighty-two years old. For a bacon-loving American, she knew he'd had a good run. A lot of his long life was thanks to a subtle health regimen applied by her and her new family.

She couldn't hold on any longer. She had to let his mortal life go.


	19. Mind Over Matter

Pain. So much pain. Screaming, and splitting in half.

_She'll be here soon. You're doing it for her._

"Come on, baby. You're almost done."

His reassuring hand squeezes hers. Comforting. Almost soothing. Almost.

The gnawing ache builds, like the baby is trying to eat its way out.

_Remember the first time you heard her heartbeat? Remember the overwhelming feeling of love when you heard it?_

"Just one more push, honey. One more push."

A convulsion brings on another wave of agony, but then the shrill cry of a new infant soothes the pain and dulls the ache.

Nothing hurts anymore.


	20. To Err is Human; to Forgive, Divine

Dear Mr. Volturi,

For months I have wondered if I should write this letter or not. I have lost sleep because I've been thinking of what I wanted to say to you. Sometimes I imagine myself crying and screaming at you, and sometimes I sit in silence, because I don't know where to begin.

For the past year, not a minute has passed when I don't think about my little girl. She may have only been six when she died, but she was nothing but kindness and joy. And she would want me to forgive.

Please stay sober. For her.


	21. Patience is a Virtue

"Ouch—"

"I'm sorry! I swear, I'm trying. I don't seem to be able to get the rhythm." Bella hid her face in embarrassment.

"Honey, don't worry. We'll keep practicing. I'm going to dance with you on our wedding day."

"But we've been doing this for hours, for days!"

"And we will keep doing this until you feel comfortable."

"What if I'll never feel comfortable?"

Edward stroked her cheek, trying to soothe her. "Then you'll step on my feet. What are a few bruised toes compared to me showing off my beautiful wife."

"You're a saint for putting up with me."


	22. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

That child. How could she not be an immortal? I know the Cullens have practiced abstinence, but resisting the blood of children is hard, even for us who only feed on animals. She had to be a vampire.

I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to save the Cullens from the pain of getting too attached to something that would have to be abolished. How was I to know she was a hybrid? How was I to know my actions would lead to this.

I didn't mean to cause harm. I didn't mean to start a war.


	23. If At First You Don't Succeed, Try, Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This adage does not apply to harassing women (or men). No means no.

"No."

"Please, Bella. Go out with me. Friday night. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I said no. I've told you a million times, Mike. I don't want to go out with you. I have a boyfriend."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Well, that's the only answer you're gonna get."

"I've been taught to never give up."

"Then I'll probably have to file for a restraining order. Leave me alone. This is pathetic."

"I know you and Edward are on the rocks. I will be there when you two break up."

"We're not breaking up. Now go away."


	24. The Darkest Hour is Just Before the Dawn

I'm close to the end, yet it seems so far away. I don't know how many times I've thought about giving up. Now more than ever. The paper is due in three hours, and I've yet to reach the conclusion. I know what I want to say, and I'm getting there, but it isn't ready. What if I can't finish in time? It counts as half of my grade; I'll probably fail if I don't turn it in.

As I finish writing the last sentence, I look up and see bright orange coloring the horizon, blending into the black sky.


	25. The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble deals with a sensitive subject. Proceed with caution.

"This building isn't high enough, you know. It won't kill you."

Edward tried to ignore her. Even when he was trying to get closer to her, she taunted him. He had fallen for her, even when she kept pointing out his failures. Even after her death, he kept falling.

"It's high enough."

"Yeah? Try it. You'll end up with a broken spine and in even more pain. It won't kill you."

A small part of him knew that he wasn't big enough to go through with it. He only wanted to feel closer to her. This was enough. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out emergencybeta dot com if you're in search of another writing challenge ;)
> 
> Also, thank you to emergencybeta dot com, for being there when I need them (though I didn't take advantage of them nearly enough), to Detochkina, for urging me to do this, and to smooshie55, for reviewing every single drabble so far. It meant the world to me :)


End file.
